AG Beliefs and Tradition
General Information "There is a single thing that we, citizens of the republic, hold more valuable then life itself. Amongst the countless cities and countless lands, we hold the ideals of peace and Independence over all things. To take the rights or freedoms away from any person is worse then any fate of death." ~ '''A Republic Citizen''' In the Republic, freedom and security are among the highest of virtues. To take away the freedoms of people as well as to cause harm to another citizen is amongst the highest of offenses. Much of the AG beliefs stem from the ideals that are discovered from many cities and civilizations that have joined the republic in the hopes of peace. There isn't a single unifying religion amongst the people of the Republic, but they hold the same views on freedoms. When discovering a new civilization, the AG Republic normally sends diplomats and even a Didact to uncover the history, knowledge, and mythos of the nation it studies. Much of what they learn is recorded and held in the libraries of the Republic. The destruction or loss of such information is seen as a great tragedy and is highly looked down upon by the people of the Republic. The Republic is open to other religions and cultures and seeks to understand them. The only thing that is required by the Republic is for citizens to respect the "Res Publica Credos", or the "Belief in the Republic". It isn't a religious doctrine but it does state that no belief will be accepted or tolerated if it causes direct harms to any member of the Republic. Res Publica Credos The Doctrine which was made by the founder of the Republic that directed for the expansion of knowledge, understanding, and learning for xeno-cultures. Amongst the doctrine it is stated that the actions of murder, slavery, torture, and cruelty towards differing people are crimes towards the Republic and any such actions will result in an aggressive response by the Republic. Originally, this doctrine was made by the Adventurer's Guild as a sort of rule of engaging with people of differing culture. It was understood by adventurers that to act aggressive towards different people could result in punishment or even death. As such, it was mandated that members of the Adventure's Guild couldn't act or try to overthrow any xeno, or foreign, government. This doctrine has evolved from each subsequent High Lord Baron that has come to power. As such, this document is several hundred pages and spans much of the history of the republic. Legends of Foundation Though it is clear that the AG emerged from the members who survived the collapse of the Mel-lenxian Empire and were members of the Adventurer's Guild, the Republic was first recorded in the history of the nation as the day of the Summer Solstice. It is said that the first High Lord Baron was cornered by a massive Empire that threatened to conquer the first city-state. As the Empire stood within reach of their target, the first High Lord Baron left the safety of his walls and went before the leader of the enemy. He asked them whom did they served. They responded by telling him the Emperor. To this it was asked where their emperor was. To that it was told that the Emperor was in capital. It is said that the First High Baron convinced the army to turn against the emperor by asking them one question, would the emperor put his life on the line for his people? The Empire was amongst the first to join the AG and that day is remembered as a holiday for not only the solstice but for the first foundations of the Republic.